Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Shinigami Hunter
Summary: Kevin loves sweets. Especially Ferrero Rocher. So why does Ryoma get him something else? Shounen-ai, mentions of yaoi. More like a Oneshot drabble.


Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Title:** Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Pairing:** Kevin/Ryoma, Silver Pair at the end.

**Summary:** Kevin loves sweets. Especially Ferrero Rocher. So why does Ryoma get him something else? Shounen-ai, mentions of yaoi (sex!).

Kevin liked sweets.

No, 'like' was an understatement.

He loved them.

Even at the age of 21, he still hadn't cured his sweet tooth.

Especially his love of Ferrero Rocher.

Kevin liked using his tournament winnings to buy them from the stores and sometimes overseas from Europe. They were always best straight from the makers.

Ryoma knew this. He knew how much Kevin loved sweets, especially Ferrero Rochers.

Ryoma himself didn't like sweets much, other than Ponta and the occassional _manjyuu_. (1) But he knew good chocolate when he saw it.

He also knew that he would rather save his tournament winnings for his supply of Ponta and cat-food for Karupin. Karupin was important.

But so was Kevin.

So Ryoma decided to see about getting some Ferrero Rocher from Europe.

The moment he stepped into his and Kevin's shared apartment in the more sedate parts of Los Angeles, the blonde was up in his face and waving a red heart-shaped box around wildly, surprisingly energetic for someone who'd just finished a 5-set match in three and a half hours. (2)

"What the hell is this?!"

Ryoma blinked, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up. "Chocolate. Duh. They're handmade."

"You- I know it's chocolate!" the young pro hissed exasperatedly, plucking out one of the sweets. "I _meant_, what the hell is with these chocolate strawberries?! You said you'd be getting me Ferrero Rocher again."

"What, you don't know?" Ryoma smirked, tossing his cap onto the table as he locked the door behind him. He snatched the sweet from Kevin's hand and popped it in his mouth. "Chocolate covered strawberries are considered an aphrodisiac, Kevin Smith."

Kevin blinked and looked at the box of chocolate fruits. He took another one and ate it while Ryoma opened his own package of Ponta shaped chocolates. There was even a case of Ponta on the floor in the corner of the room that would've looked normal had it not been for the red ribbon plastered on top of it. Somehow, Ryoma knew that the case had come straight from Japan. American Ponta never sold its product with Japanese words.

"Echizen Ryoma, you are the sappiest man I know on earth."

"Hn," was all Ryoma could get out before he was shoved onto the bed and kissed roughly. He could taste the sweet and chocolatey strawberries in the blonde's mouth as their tongues tangled.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Kevin."

"So what happened with the Ferrero Rochers?" Kevin asked later that evening when both of them were sprawled on the bed, naked, and covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"Che, first they charged an extra fee for the overseas delivery, then they said the the delivery would take at least two days." Ryoma replied, groaning as he turned over.

"Wouldn't it make it in time then?"

"Baka, have they arrived yet? I panicked and just bought a bunch of strawberries to make those."

"So you _did_ order them. Liar. You actually took time to make these? Wait, does that mean chocolate strawberries _aren't_ an aphrodisiac? You weren't just saying it to distract me, were you?"

"Saa..." Ryoma shrugged, a sly look on his face, and deliberately crawled over Kevin to reach the half-eaten box of chocolates on the nightstand.

"Coulda fooled me, considering what we've been doing for the past half-hour," The he smirked, tossing another chocolatey fruit into his mouth before straddling his lover. "My turn."

"So what's it gonna be next year? Same thing?" Keven murmered against Ryoma's neck, still breathing heavily, draping an arm across the other man's chest as they lay on the bed again.

"Hmm... I was thinking some Vitex flowers..."

"..Vitex?"

A smirk. "It's an anaphrodisiac, Kevin Smith."

"..Bastard."

"Mada mada dane. Love you, too."

Kevin Smith decides that his favorite sweet is a chocolate covered strawberry, followed by Echizen Ryoma. Then Ferrero Rocher.

Speaking of which, they never arrived at all.

Stupid overseas delivery people.

Somewhere across the Pacific ocean, the workers in the delivery section of a company manufacturing Ferrero Rocher all sneezed at the same time. The boss wondered if they were catching a cold.

Somewhere in Japan, Shishido Ryou opens the door after the incessant ringing and recieves a box of Ferrero Rocher straight from Europe. He tries to explain that he didn't order any, but the delivery man just smiles, bows, and leaves.

He blushes faintly after closing the door and wonders if they are from his dorm roommate, Ootori Choutaro.

Then he worries that his boyfriend thinks he's the girl in their relationship. And decides to.. um, fix that problem. (3)

1 - _manjyuu_ is a jelly bun. Sorta. It's like mochi, only it's filled with jelly. Yeah.

2 - I'm not sure if three and a half hours is fast for a 5-set match, but I'd be tired if I played for that long.

3 - In America, I don't know if there's anything against males giving each other Valentine's gifts, because we had to make cards for everyone in our class during elementary school. I do know (or think I know) that the tradition in Japan is for the female to give chocolate/gifts to the male they like.

Happy (early) Valentine's Day! I wanted to post it now before I forget to tomorrow.

Chapter 2 of _Perception_ is almost done!

And hey, the points - er, cookies - still count here to anyone who can guess why the chocolates went to Shishido Ryou instead of Ryoma. :D


End file.
